


Pequeños chocolates

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Jake es un Chef que necesita un chef pastelero para su cena de San Valentín y el único disponible... es su ex mejor amigoAu por San Valentín
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal & Tom Holland, Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 4





	Pequeños chocolates

\- Jake necesitamos encontrar un reemplazo- Ryan suspiro- se acerca San Valentín y si no ofrecemos postres sabes que los clientes van a quejarse  
\- Lo sé- Jake empezó a caminar dentro de la oficina- jamás le perdonaré a Maggie que nos abandone  
\- Vamos Jake, es tú hermana y acaba de dar a luz  
\- Está bien- suspiro- busca a alguien  
\- Sabes muy bien a quien podemos llamar…  
\- ¡No! - Jake se detuvo- no a él…  
\- Jake vamos… ya pasó más de un mes… supéralo  
\- ¿Supéralo? - Jake lo miró ofendido- jamás superaré que haya dicho que mi comida estaba insípida  
\- Admite que te dolió porque estás enamorado de él  
\- Pff ¿enamorado de ese niño egocéntrico? - Jake se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio  
\- Estás enamorado de él desde hace años, pero eres demasiado cobarde como para decírselo- Ryan se levantó- y también eres demasiado orgulloso para admitir que Tom es uno de los mejores reposteros que conoces y que lo necesitamos con urgencia  
\- Debe estar ocupado con sus clases- se excuso Jake- y no estoy enamorado de él  
\- No, claro que no solo te quedas como idiota cada vez que lo vez y admite – Ryan lo miró fijamente- que ese día no le echaste sal a la comida por estar mirando su trasero  
\- ¡Lárgate! - gritó Jake mientras se sonrojaba  
\- Voy a llamarlo y si acepta… pues espero que no hiperventiles- Ryan huyó antes de que la pelota antiestrés lo golpeará  
Jake se recostó en la silla y suspiro, Ryan tenía razón necesitaba la ayuda de Tom; hasta el año pasado había sido su chef pastelero hasta que decidió abrir su propia escuela de repostería pero habían seguido siendo amigos hasta… hasta hace un mes cuando Jake lo invito a cenar con la intención de confesarle lo que sentía por él pero… pero Tom era un idiota, antes de que él pudiera decir algo tuvo que decir que su salsa estaba insípida… sabía que era infantil enojarse por eso y para ser sinceros... si estaba insípida pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo y habían terminado discutiendo y hace un mes que no se hablaban.  
Al día siguiente era víspera de San Valentín, Jake estaba repasando el menú y las reservaciones con el personal; estaba supervisando la lista cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría; aún no era hora de almuerzo así que era raro que alguien viniera, levantó la mirada y tuvo que tragar saliva al ver a Tom.  
\- Hola Jake- saludó el menor   
\- Hola Tom- Jake bajo la mirada hacía la lista que revisaba- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
\- Ryan me llamó, me dijo que Maggie ya había dado a luz y que necesitaban a alguien por San Valentín  
\- Ah eso… si- levantó la mirada- ¿estás disponible?  
\- Si- avanzó un poco- mis alumnos no tienen clase este fin de semana así que puedo ayudarlos  
\- Genial- Jake dejó la lista y camino rumbo a la cocina- sígueme  
Tom negó con la cabeza y suspiro, Jake era un idiota, un idiota que adoraba y al cual deseaba a morir, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era demasiado orgulloso y que alguien tenía que darle una lección. Lo siguió a la cocina y saludo a todos a su paso, eran viejos compañeros de trabajo y todos sabían de la relación platónica que había entre los dos, corrían apuestas de quien sería el primero en confesarse pero todo bajo estricto secreto ya que si Jake se enteraba seguramente despediría a todos; empezando por Ryan, su sub chef y quien había iniciado todo ese juego.  
\- Bueno ya conoces a todos y sabes donde está el almacén, prepara algunos pasteles para mañana y tal vez algo especial para las parejas  
\- De acuerdo- Tom cogió un delantal y empezó a trabajar- ¿Cuál es el menú de mañana?  
\- La especialidad de la casa- respondió Jake secamente, ese era el plato que Tom había criticado   
\- Uhm…- Tom levantó una ceja- espero que esta vez todo salga bien  
\- Ni lo menciones- Jake se fue a su oficina  
Tom preparo diversos pasteles con rellenos variados, además hizo trufas como platillo especial, perfecto para que las parejas compartieran después de la cena, dejó todo listo para al día siguiente preparar más si era necesario y separó en una caja varias trufas, después de todo al día siguiente era San Valentín y desde hace cinco años siempre le daba chocolates a Jake, había empezado como un chiste entre ellos, pero se había vuelto una tradición. Se despidió de todos que ya se iban a casa a prepararse para la ardua jornada del día siguiente, cogió la caja con chocolates y fue a la oficina de Jake.  
\- Pase- respondió el mayor al escuchar la puerta  
\- Ya se fueron todos- Tom entró escondiendo la caja detrás de él  
\- ¿Qué hora es?  
\- Cerca de medianoche  
\- ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos? - preguntó Jake y levantó la mirada- es peligroso  
\- Pensé que ya que te estaba ayudando podrías llevarme a casa- Tom se encogió de hombros  
\- Yo…- Jake se distrajo mirándolo, maldijo por lo bajo, a veces odiaba estar perdidamente enamorado de él- está bien  
\- Gracias- Tom se acercó y le entregó la caja- un agradecimiento  
\- Tom…- Jake tomo la caja y la abrió, dentro había una variedad de chocolates- yo… lo siento mucho…  
\- Eres un idiota- Tom se cruzó de brazos- no hay remedio para eso  
\- Idiota y orgulloso- replico Jake  
\- No puedo creer que hayamos pasado un mes sin hablarnos- Tom rio- nos llamamos cada noche desde hace cinco años y de repente nada  
\- No sabes lo mucho que me costo no responder tus llamadas- Jake suspiro- es solo que quería que esa noche fuera especial  
\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Tom- ni que me fueras a proponer matrimonio – bromeo  
\- ¿Cómo sabes qué no? - Jake se levantó  
\- Porque primero debemos de ser una pareja para que eso pase- Tom levantó la mirada hacia los ojos azules del mayor  
\- ¿Y no lo somos? - Jake tomó un chocolate y se lo metió a la boca- nos damos regalos, pasamos fiestas juntos, vamos de vacaciones y nos llamamos por teléfono cada noche, si no vivimos juntos es porque en mi edificio no aceptan animales   
\- Eno no nos hace una pareja- Tom comió un chocolate- nos hace buenos amigos  
\- ¿Buenos amigos? - Jake rio- amigos que se extrañan, que se sienten tan cómodos juntos… amigos que se desean…- Jake estaba a pocos centímetros de Tom  
\- Ese tipo de amigos…- Tom lo miró durante unos segundos antes de besarlo  
Ambos sabían a los chocolates que acababan de comer, durante cinco años habían sido amigos, pero en algún punto esa amistad se había transformado en amor y a pesar de que ambos lo negaran por su orgullo los demás sabían que terminarían juntos. Jake abrazo a Tom y lo levantó ligeramente, siguieron besándose hasta que les falto el aire, se separaron ligeramente   
\- ¿El tipo de amigos que se besa?  
\- El tipo de amigos que tiene sueños húmedos con el otro- Tom se ruborizo al terminar la frase  
\- El tipo de amigos que se distrae con el trasero del otro y olvida echarle sal a la comida  
\- Desgraciado – respondió Tom- sabía que estaba insípida  
\- Es culpa de tu maldito trasero- Jake bajo sus manos al trasero del menor  
\- ¿Qué ibas a decirme esa noche?  
\- Te iba a pedir que fueras mi novio- Jake beso el cuello de Tom  
\- No quiero – respondió Tom haciendo un puchero, pero sin soltarse  
\- ¿No quieres? - Jake siguió acariciándolo- Entonces ¿quieres ser mi esposo?  
\- ¿Esposo? - Tom rio nervioso  
\- Si- Jake siguió dándole besos cortos- podemos consumar el matrimonio hoy mismo  
\- Suena tentador- beso el cuello de Jake- pero no aquí, vamos a tu apartamento, es el más cercano  
\- Vamos- Jake cogió su chaqueta y sus chocolates  
\- ¿Vas a llevarlos? - preguntó Tom divertido  
\- Claro- tengo grandes planes para ellos  
Subieron al auto del mayor y viajaron unas pocas cuadras hasta su apartamento, mientras estaban en el ascensor no podían dejar de besarse y tocarse, ninguno de los dos estaba seguros como podían haber soportado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, entraron al apartamento y empezaron a desvestirse mutuamente. Jake recostó a Tom en la cama y puso la caja de chocolates al lado, tomo uno y lo puso entre sus labios para luego besar al menor, disfrutaron del dulce sabor de sus labios y Jake dejo un rastro de dulce en el cuello de Tom, cogió otro chocolate y lo derritió en su mano para luego manchar los pezones del otro y lamerlos; Tom gemía ante el placer, Jake fue bajando hasta llegar al miembro del castaño y lo lamio con ansias para luego empezar a jugar con al entrada de Tom, los gemidos llenaban la habitación.  
\- Eres delicioso- dijo Jake mientras subía para besarlo  
\- De lo único que em arrepiento es no hayamos hecho esto antes- Tom dejo marcas en el pecho de Jake  
\- No sabes cuantas noches he soñado con esto- Jake abrió su cajón y sacó un sobre de lubricante y un preservativo  
\- ¿Tenías todo listo? - Tom lo miró molestó- No estuviste con nadie más ¿no?  
\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Jake riéndose – ¿te acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti y piensas que me acostaría con otro?  
\- No lo sé Jake- Tom hizo un puchero  
\- Los compre hace un mes- Jake rio- esperaba que esa noche terminara muy diferente a como termino  
\- Más te vale Gyllenhaal o te castraré- dijo Tom mordiendo el cuello del mayor  
\- Auch- Jake se quejó- ¿así que eres del tipo celoso?  
\- Celoso es poco- Tom empujo a Jake a la cama- posesivo sería más acertado  
\- Se que no debería, pero no sabes cómo me excito esa frase  
\- ¿Así? - Tom empezó a frotar su miembro con el de Jake  
\- Agh… si…- Jake se sentó en la cama y siguió besando y marcando al menor  
Abrió el sobre de lubricante y echó en su miembro y en la entrada de Tom, introdujo un dedo t por la repentina intromisión se gano una mordida en el hombro; Tom masturbaba el miembro ajeno mientras disfrutaba de los dedos de Jake, este quitó los dedos y lo levantó de las caderas para posicionarlo, Tom sonrió y se sentó sobre su miembro, Jake gimió por el placer y se quedaron quieto un momento.  
\- Te amo- Tom lo miraba con los ojos nublados por el placer  
\- Te amo- Jake lo beso y Tom empezó a montarlo  
Disfrutaron de esa primera vez hasta que ya no pudieron más, ambos acabaron llenos de semen y sudor, se recostaron en la cama a comer un chocolate, durmieron hasta que sonó la alarma de Jake.  
\- Tom- movió a su ahora novio- despierta, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy  
\- No…- Tom lo abrazo- me duele todo  
\- Es San Valentín- beso su frente- el día más ocupado del año  
\- Ok- Tom abrió los ojos- llévame a mi apartamento a cambiarme  
Después de una ducha rápida y un desayuno contundente ambos fueron al restaurante de Jake, cuando entraron ya todos estaban allí haciendo sus actividades, al verlos llegar con una sonrisa todos sabían lo que eso significaba. Ryan se acercó a ellos.  
\- Por favor díganme que ya son pareja  
\- Págame- dijo Tom extendiendo la mano  
\- Mierda- Ryan lo miro ofendido  
\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Jake  
\- Ryan inicio una apuesta, ¿Quién de los dos será el primero en confesarse?  
\- ¿Qué? - Jake los miró sorprendido- ¿Es en serio?  
\- Si- Tom sonrió- Ryan págame  
\- Espera…- Jake lo miró- ¿tú también apostaste?  
\- Claro- se encogió de hombros- aposté por qué tú serías el primero en confesarse  
Los demás trabajadores del lugar rieron y algunos sonrieron victoriosos, Ryan lo miró incrédulo y luego miró a Jake quien se mostraba molesto  
\- No puedo creer que apostaras también, para ganar nunca tendrías que confesar  
\- ¿Funciono no? - Tom rio- Te conozco como la palma de mi mano y sabía que ibas a jactarte por siempre de haberme convencido de ser tu novio así que solo tenía que esperar  
\- Eres diabólico- dijo Ryan mientras pagaba a los ganadores  
\- Están despedidos- le dijo Jake a Ryan y a Tom  
\- No puedes despedirme- exclamó- soy tu mejor amigo y socio  
\- Yo ni siquiera trabajo aquí- respondió Tom mientras se iba a la cocina  
Jake suspiro y miró a los demás molesto, todos volvieron a sus labores rápidamente, estaba rodeado sin duda de trabajadores muy impertinentes pero no importaba, después de todo era San Valentín y tendría para siempre a su lado a su adorado Tom.


End file.
